Flores en la Orilla
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Sin tu amor mi vida se va y sin ti no soy nada...me besaste para olvidar y me olvidaste allí junto al mar...sumergiste mis ilusiones...mis latidos son desde entonces olas del mar


Flores en la Orilla

_Fue sin querer sin pensar y sin darme cuenta_

Y ahí me encontraba yo sentada a las orillas del mar, era una cálida tarde de verano y realmente me estaba divirtiendo en mis pequeñas vacaciones. Después de todo ¿A quién no le gusta relajarse un poco? Solo a un obsesionado al trabajo tomaría esto como una "pérdida de tiempo" tan ocupada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que un hombre alrededor de ¿qué? unos ¿26 años? se sentó a mi lado.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaien" me saludo el total extraño y no quería parecer descortés así que decidí volverle el saludo.

"El gusto es mío" mentí "mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki"

"Bueno, Rukia ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?"

"No, gracias. No suelo beber, el sabor del alcohol jamás me ha gustado" después de que mi amiga Rangiku me invito a una de sus fiestas JAMÁS he vuelto a tomar nada de alcohol.

"Bueno, pero en el bar han de servir algo más que alcohol ¿no crees?" en eso tenía razón aquel sujeto.

"De acuerdo, entonces acepto tu invitación"

El se levantó primero y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sin rechistar acepte su ayuda y me levantó con gran facilidad. Ambos nos dirigimos hacía el bar más cercano que había cerca de la playa.

Cuando entramos había bastante gente, se nos acercó un camarero y nos ofreció una mesa, lo seguimos y cuando llegamos a la dichosa mesa este Kaien se acercó a la silla más cercana y me la ofreció para sentarme.

"Gracias" es todo lo que pude decir.

El se sentó al frente mío, y el camarero tomó la orden yo solo me limite a pedir una limonada y el pidió una cerveza. El camarero se retiró y Kaien me miró con esos ojos azul verdoso, realmente tenía hermosos ojos.

"Bueno, Rukia ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

"Normalmente me gusta leer novelas de todo tipo de género aunque mis preferidas siempre han sido las de terror"

"¡Wooow! Eso sí que es algo raro en una chica, ya que la mayoría prefiere leer novelas acerca de vampiros con relaciones amorosas con humanos ¿ilógico, no? se supone que los humanos deberíamos temerles a lo paranormal y todas esas cosas."

"Exactamente" dije sin más.

"Y Kaien… ¿a ti que te gusta hacer?"

"Bueno, normalmente me gusta salir con amigos o hacer amigos" me sonrió.

"Eres de ese tipo agradable con todos ¿no?"

"Jajaja…. No soy un amargado ya que en esta vida se tiene que disfrutar ¿no crees?"

¿Amargado?

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero todo su límite ¿no crees?"

"¡Al diablo con la moral!" casi gritó y la gente se nos quedo viendo raro.

Un mesero se nos acercó y nos dijo que por favor guardáramos silencio lo único que hizo Kaien fue levantarse de su asiento y tomarme de la muñeca y salir corriendo de aquél bar.

_Nos fuimos del bar para poder hablar sin más_

"¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Oh, vamos Kia… ¿acaso eres del lado amargado y aburrido?"

"No soy de ningún lado pero, tu actitud es tan inmadura para tu edad"

"Jejeje… está bien, perdona mi actitud" hizo una reverencia y me sonrió.

"No era necesario la reverencia, Kaien"

"Lo siento, lo siento… es que ¿no te han dicho lo linda que te pones cuando te enojas?" y ahí otra vez…su estúpida sonrisa de niño travieso.

"No…" me volteé para que no viera el ligero rubor de mis mejillas.

Me tomó de un hombro y me giro, se me quedó viendo unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y lentamente se inclinó hacía mi…

_Sólo el mar sabrá que ti me enseñaste allí a besar_

Me besó…fue un beso corto, pero lo bastante dulce para que quisiera repetirlo.

El pegó su frente con la mía y nos envolvió una suave brisa…qué momento más romántico de toda mi aburrida vida.

_Junto al mar tú nunca fuiste sincero_

"Rukia…sé que es algo pronto pero… ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo mañana por la noche? Espérame en el bar ¿vale? "

"Claro, Kaien"

_Junto al mar me conseguiste engañar_

Sin más me dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue corriendo dejándome ¿estúpidamente feliz? Jejeje…pero que hermoso verano me había tocado (o al menos eso pensé)

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE me había comprado un pequeño vestido color violeta quería sorprenderlo ¿qué podría decir? se podría decir que este Kaien fue mi primer amor y dicen que los amores de verano son los más tristes, pero yo estaba más que feliz con mi amor de verano…mi primer amor…

YA POR LA NOCHE estaba enfrente del bar donde Kaien había hecho su espectáculo de niño inmaduro, me adentré al bar y me senté en una de las mesas que el camarero me ofreció.

A lo lejos pude ver una pareja ¿gay? era un pelinegro y un pelirrojo tomados de la mano y charlando animadamente, no le tomé importancia ya que yo misma me encontraba en las garras de Cupido.

La noche avanzaba y esté Kaien no aparecía y ¿si le había pasado? ¿si no le gusto como besé? era de esperarse…era mi primer beso en toda mi vida, ¡Rayos! Ahora me acordaba que jamás le pedí su número telefónico o algo…maldición Rukia ¿estás feliz? Traté de ser positiva y decidí esperarlo un poco más

Las horas pasaron y pasaron…. Harta de esperarlo en el bar me levanté del asiento y me dirigí a la playa dónde había tenido mi primero, tal vez se aparecería por ahí.

NADA, NO TUVE NADA….lo esperé casi alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y ni rastro de él, llegué al hotel donde me hospedaba y sin energías me deje caer en la cama con el vestido todavía puesto…tal vez mañana tendría más suerte…

_Te esperé mil noches después_

Habían pasado alrededor de tres meses y este Kaien jamás volvió aparecer, con la esperanza de volverlo había hecho una transferencia para trabajar en aquella ciudad y así esperarlo todas las noches por sí…llegara a aparecer…

_Y me llevé mil besos del sol_

Sólo los fines de semana me quedaba todo el día esperando si lo encontrase con la multitud pero, ni rastro ¿Dónde estaría él? Lo extrañaba y a pesar de que muchos hombres me habían citado siempre los rechazaba mi corazón solo podía aceptar a Kaien…solo a él

UNA NOCHE de Septiembre me encontraba caminando por la orilla y a lo lejos pude ver a un hombre…tenía todas las características de Kaien ¡era él! Corrí como una loca y me lance abrazar aquel hombre y este me miró con cara de ¿Quién demonios eres tú? Pero…no era Kaien…era un chico con sus mismas características solo con el cabello color ¿naranja? que tipo más rápido

"Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más"

"No hay problema, pequeña" y sin más se fue caminado en dirección opuesta a la mía.

LLEGAMOS AL MES de Diciembre ya había pasado 7 meses desde que vi a este Kaien y se me había hecho una maldita costumbre ir a sentarme a la arena a esperarlo…pero que estupidez.

_Te dejé una flor cada vez antes de irme a casa_

En la festividad de año nuevo se me ocurrió ir a celebrar en aquel bar los trabajadores y el dueño se habían acostumbrado a verme muy seguido ¿me tachaban de loca? tal vez…les había pedido que por favor que si llegaran a ver a aquel "niño inmaduro" que había perturbado su bar me hicieran el favor de decírmelo.

Ya cuando se había terminado todo la festividad del nuevo año me fui a las orillas del mar, el agua estaba helada a esa hora me agaché y deje una pequeña flor blanca y el vaivén del océano se la llevó en la oscuridad de la noche…

_Sin tu amor mi vida se va y sin ti no soy nada_

Los años pasaron….la maldita costumbre se hizo rutina diaria….el dolor siempre permaneció…

_Me besaste para olvidar y me olvidaste allí junto al mar….sumergiste mis ilusiones mis latidos son desde entonces olas del mar…._

_THE END_

Sniff…sniff...he tomado como inspiración las canciones como "Amor de Verano" "La Playa" y claro…"Flores en la Orilla" y he metido sin querer a este Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski ¡Jajaja! Simplemente no pude evitarlo U3u ¡amo a ese hippie y al judío! Y debo aclarar que no tengo NADA contra esta pareja…ojala les guste este ¿One Shot? ¡Nos leemos! Se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y demás…


End file.
